


GIGN headcannons

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: GIGN x reader headcannons! Original post from my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	GIGN headcannons

GIGN hcs

Twitch - Emanuelle Pichon  
• Others might plan out on how to approach their love interest, but Emanuelle doesn't. She relies on what she thinks is best in the current situation  
• A bit spontanous to say the least, there's a chance she'll just end up dragging you along to whatever she wants to do  
• Going for a coffee? Now you've got some company along with it  
• Regardless of what this sounds like she'd never force herself onto you  
• In contrast to a few other operators, this woman can indeed read social cues and act accordingly  
• Manages to make you feel like you've known her for years  
• Somehow never blushes, so don't even try it  
• Expect a lot of sweet talk and praises  
• "You look really cute when you blush, you know?"  
• Film nights. Emanuelle loves them and invites you quite frequently  
• Also your go - to person for check ups on your technical equipment  
• It's a great compliment on how much trust you put into her skills and she's always humming along when fixing something you gave her  
• Might invite you to watch her do her work if you're interested

Montagne - Gilles Touré  
• Classy and maybe a bit old fashioned. The perfect gentleman though  
• A bit slow in approaching you, but keeps a steady pace  
• When Gilles does something he's fully commited, and the same goes for pursuing a romantic relationship with you  
• Though he has his doubts too. What if you don't want an old man like him? He's already fortynine, after all  
• A good listener and advice giver  
• Not that big of a flirter but a good compliment giver. He's always fully honest with what he says, every kind of praise is well thought out and earnest  
• Sometimes fails to realize that his compliments make you blush like crazy  
• Receiving such words from you always makes him blush a little  
• Remembers your birthday and surprises you with a nice little gift. How he knows when your birthday is? You don't know  
• Protective of you, regardless of your age, experience and whatnot  
• Literally immune to jealousy. At least that's what it seems like. He doesn't like to show his jealousy as he believes he's got no right to be jealous and it is a rather... Unflattering emotion

Doc - Gustave Katep  
• A charming man and he knows it  
• Polite, open and caring  
• Often asks about your wellbeing. Did you eat properly? Hopefully you didn't overdo it in the gym? Any other troubles?  
• Tends to get overbearingly worried and needs a few reassuring words to calm him back down  
• These traits make it hard to discern wether he's simply being friendly with you or if he's actually taken a romantic interest. Sometimes it seems like it, sometimes it doesn't  
• Experienced and noticably so  
• Can and will flirt if the occasion is right  
• Wants to know everything about you so be ready for long and meaningful talks  
• The first to thoroughly nag you for anything which could be considered dangerous  
• Would also blame himself if anything happenend to you wether he could have prevented it or not  
• Takes you out into this restaurant you've been wanting to try out for ages on your first date  
• The next one could be a homecooked meal, which consists of french cuisine prepared by him just for you

Rook - Julien Nizan  
• Once he's focused on something he's driven to complete, to achieve  
• May it be in the field or about matters of the heart, he's fully committed to it  
• So while others might flirt lightly at the beginning, he's fully honest and serious with you from the very beginning  
• Can be impulsive from time to time though  
• Altough afraid of rejection he takes the first steps  
• Initiating conversation, leading up to him asking you out on a date... Julien isn't very experienced though it really doesn't seem like it  
• Has had one girlfriend and whatever that was, it most certainly didn't last long. You're practically his first in many aspects  
• A natural flirter as it seems  
• Doesn't even intend to make you blush but here you go anyway  
• Thinks you're so damn cute when you blush that he sometimes forgets what he wanted to say  
• Offers to help you better your aim  
• Should you accept you probably won't be able to concentrate much given how close his body will be. Julien doesn't notice how squirmish the body contact makes you though  
• Doesn't talk much about what is going on between you two since he just simply feels like it shouldn't be of interest to anyone but the people close to him. His - more or less unconscious - secrecy does not arise from shame or smilar motives.


End file.
